


Precognition

by vodkamutini



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkamutini/pseuds/vodkamutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the worst things come to us when we least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precognition

Golden lined doors swept open, colliding against the walls as a signal for entry. The area surrounding shook due to the abrupt force, the room itself namely belonging to a young girl by the name of Aqua. With dim-lit surroundings a boy stands in the midst of the opening, face contorted with fresh tears against dusted cheeks. Brows knotted accompanied by heavy breath. Footfalls fast and heavy against marble floor.

Sun-touched hands clasp and grab the linings of her nightshirt, a shake, a shudder. Repeating her name many times with varied urgency, in attempts to wake her up. 

Soon enough she would wake from slumber, her own face filled with alarm and worry. She’s immediately met with one distraught individual, tears falling with unprecedented force. No matter how many times she tries to ask what’s wrong, he says nothing else— Except for repeating her name; over and over as if it were his mantra.

The commotion itself is enough to wake their Master, he is unknowingly quick to his feet and like a storm he floods into the room. 

Eraqus quickly paces to the side of the upset one, a firm hand against a shuddering shoulder to bring the young boy back to reality. It’s a strange occurrence, foreign to the Master, himself. He provides what assurance he can, but without root to a cause it is difficult to discern an origin. 

Violent sobs from earlier eventually into minor whimpers, but he is not without hysterics— the words come finally, fast, jumbled and in erratic order. Cobalt orbs once so full of life, dull in intensity as he speaks;

"S-she.. A- **Aqua**!! — She was _so sad_. S-So lonely. I-I couldn’t h-help her. I wanted to help her! But I couldn’t reach her! I was trapped! But n-not in the way she was. I wanted to— _**I wanted**_ to help her. I wanted to help her. … _I wanted to help her_.” 

Trembles cover the expanse of his body as he once again repeats a singular phrase.

For little did they know, a certain precognitive dream had come to Terra in the depths of sleep. A dream that he would never once again speak of after this day. 

But for now, he remained encased within himself, flustered thoughts; a juvenile mind trying to calculate a way to prevent such sadness befalling his friend


End file.
